1. Field
An air conditioner and a method for controlling an air conditioner are disclosed herein.
2. Background
An air conditioner is an apparatus that cools, warms, or purifies indoor air to provide a comfortable indoor environment for a user. The air conditioner may be classified according to a power source for driving a compressor as an electric heat pump (EHP) type, which uses electric power, or a gas heat pump (GHP) type, which uses a gas fuel, such as liquid petroleum gas (LPG) or liquefied natural gas (LNG). In the GHP type, an engine is operated by burning the gas fuel to drive the compressor.
The EHP type air conditioner has an advantage in that the compressor is easily controlled by controlling current, and thus, is able to easily respond to a partial load.
In the GHP type air conditioner, as the engine is driven using the gas fuel, such as LPG or LNG, it is not influenced by supply and demand of the electric power.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2005-0043089, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a heat pump for an air conditioner.